Gajeel and Levy
by goodgirl.walkingdead
Summary: Gajeel and Levy battle to love each other. i suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

"Levy. Levy is your name, ok?" Darkness. The smell of damp and darkness overflowed my senses. "Ok mummy. Mummy... why cant i see you?" I don't exactly remember how i knew she was my mum. I just did, it was natural for me to call her that. But i dont know why. "Because darling you are diffrent you have special powers. Powers that can bring sadness to the world so you must keep your eyes hidden from others ok?" "Ok mummy." Ah yes i remeber it well. *BANG* "WHERE IS THE DEMON CHILD?!" "Please sir she is no demon. You have a daughter yourself, surely you understand that i cant just give her away!" "SHE MUST DIE!" "NO! PLEASE STOP!" *Rip* Light flooded into my eyes, eye that i was taught to fear and that they should be hidden. I looked at my mother. A scream, so raw pulled its way through her throat. I looked at my mother as grey rock climbed its way up her legs and arms flooding its way onto her porcine face. I watch as she slowly turned to stone infront of me. The men retreating in pure terror leaving me alone. In the dark with the smell of damp rock surrounding me


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahhhh!" No that dream again. I wake to find myself in the same setting as the dream, the closed in walls of a cave, a few decorations of small insects turned to grey with stone. Broken glass. My attempts at covering my demon eyes looking through glass. I stupidly thought that would work. I walk to the small lake close to my 'home' one would call it. The clear water trickles in to the lake through a small stream exiting around the sides. I wasnt much but it supplied cool fresh water. Filling a bucket of water up i hoisted it back to the cave. The view was no doubtly amazing but after 14 years it got a bit monotonous. I climb back down the rocky mountain that housed my cave and set myself at the lake edge. Staring at my reflection, shortly after my mothers death i realised that my eyes wont turn me to stone, nomatter how much i wanted it to. I stripped of my old ragged clothes and slipped into the cool water of the lake. It chilled my bones, nomatter how many times i do it i will never be able to get used to the feeling of that in the morning. Finnaly adjusting to the temperature I swim around a little splashing playing with the water as it rippled around me. I giggled to myself as i realised how childish i was and i wondered what would people think if they saw me, a 19 year old splashing in the water like a 5 year old. It didnt matter though because no one could see she was alone secluded. She was truly alone. On that particular morning she was truly wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

I was up in the mountains training with panterlily. You would think after all this training he would pipe down but obviously i was wrong. "Gajeel how many times have i told you. It is dangerous for you to train here many have reported a demon that resides somewhere in these montains." Worry wart honestly you would think he doesnt trust my strength. "Its fine Lily if there is a demon i will destroy it gehee!" *hehe* *splash* "Gajeel stop being so-" "shhh" *pfft hahaha** sploosh* "Gajeel!" The fuck!? Who the fuck is that? "Lily we're not alone!" With that i start running the sounds getting closer untill i reach a bunch of bushes about 4ft in hight. Lily follows me with a mix of antisipation and worry on his little cat face. *Hahaha**slash* It sounds like a little girl. I look at lily and peek throught the bush. There what looks like a little fairy plays in the lake water. She bore blue hair that hung as sholder length framing a petit face. It immediatly became apparent that the girl was not only strikingly pretty she was also very, very naked. Panterlily looked as dumbstruck as me... why would a girl be out here?


	4. Chapter 4

Its about time i got out. I had messed around for what felt like hours. I was tired I've yet to eat thats why im feeling this tired. I moved to the edge of the lake only to feel my head throb. Pulling myself out as much as i could i wobbly stood, i pulled my top from the ground and tugged it over my wet form. It didnt cover much falling slightly above my hips. Anyother person would be embarrased, but out here there is nothing to be embarrased for. I started walking placing one foot infront of the other feeling exhaustion creep into my system. Keep going. I stepped forward but felt my leg give out benethe me. I was falling, great. It was at this point when i heard the bush sway with the sound of movement. I listened to the loud clonks of heavy boots and the faint swish of feathers. Then i heard a voice "Hey shrimpy you ok?" A gruff voice flooded into my head my eyes snapped shut and dangerous words left my cold lips. "Leave before you cant!" There was a destorted laugh followed by a small chuckle. "Yeh and what you gonna do shrimp? Tell mummy?" I felt my patients snap. Whats with this guy?! Ive known him for less then 2 minuets and i already want him to shit up. "LEAVE!" I listened to a deep voice scold the other person "Gajeel she is probably scared dont frighten the poor girl anymore... Girl where are you parents? Are they in they in the mountain?" I listened to the soothing voice before shaking my head. "I dont have any parents anymore." I could feel the shock hover in the air as sounds left my lips "please go." The soothing voice hesitated before inhaling and speaking " we cant just leave you, you are sick and clearly no old enough to take care of yourself. Please let us help?" I felt a warm feeling spread through me warming my finger tips down to my toes. "Ok."


	5. Chapter 5

"Why does she want that?" I dont really understand. The calmed down child asked panterlily to fly further up the mountain and bring a black cloth down, she said it wasnt very big and i was on a nightstand. I didnt really understand why but inwas told to get it and as pamterlily seemed dead set on staying with her i had to go. I made my way up the mountain and found the cave. It was small but big enough to live in, althought the smell of damp was potient in the air. Looking around there were many statues of little bugs insects, she gotta be super talented to make sculptures like these. I saw a small bed an hanging on a rock next to it was a black cloth it was too thick to see though it but only one-way, kinda like a 'I can see you but you can see me thing.' Oh well i stuffed it into my pocket and walked out of the cave.


	6. Chapter 6

I was having a pleasant convosatiom with the man with a deep voice but it was soon interrupted by the clacking of heavy boots. "Got it." I sent i silent prayer to the gods for the fact i had tidied my room yesterday. I felt the cloth pushed into my hand and i felt myself relax. Slipping the patch of cloth over my eyes i could finally open them. I looked infront of me and saw a tall guy. Now when i say tall i mean he was a 6"6 with hair down to his lower back and a face full of metal. Not only this he was covered in thick muscle all around his body. Next to him sat a small cat around a foot in hight and a red slash across his eye. He was black and white and had an air of confort. I took in there appearance and immediatly bolted. I didnt know what to do. My fatigue flew away and along came fight of flight. I obviously flew as fast as i could. I got to my home the small cave and tried to shut the stoney door my head was light from exaustion and hunger my arms almost gave way as i felt the stone give in and roll out covering the enterance to the cave. I didnt mean to run was the thought that swept through my mind. I havent seen people in so long that i though running was my only option. Im a demon im not suppose to have friends, im meant to live alone with my only company being the dark damp walls and the creatures that i murdered. I ripped the black cloth off my face only to be met with an equally black room. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as i sat on the cold hard floor. "Shirmp open the damn door!" "Gajeel be nice to the girl!" "Im sorry please go away!" "Im gonna count down to three and if the doors not open by then im gonna force it open... 1...2...-" I felt the door move from my side "NO WAIT PLEASE!" "3" The rock that acted as a door rolled away and I looked out brightness met my eyes. I felt the large man stare into my eyes i refused to look back. I didnt want to hurt anyone else! I heard a scream and saw life freeze and turn to rock straight infront of me. No!


	7. Chapter 7

"Woah!" I looked at the girl and looked to where she was looking. A small bird made out of rock perched on a branch it was a cute decoration. "Girlie is they any reason why your staring daggers at the bird statue?" "Gajeel step away." "Lily?" "Gajeel step away and close your eyes!" "The fuck!?" I turned my head to Lily and saw him with his eyes closed and he was slowly backing away. "Gajeel. Remeber what i warned you about in the mountain before we found her?" I racked my brain... Flashback "Gajeel how many times have i told you. It is dangerous for you to train here many have reported a demon that resides somewhere in these montains." End flashback Demon? Who she looks barely 15 how the fuck would she be classed as a demon? "Lily im hearing what your saying but I cant process what the hell it means? How can that (gestures at the girl) can be THAT?!" My brain starts racing at a pace that made every thought unattainable. Just as i go to look at Lily the girl scuttles past towards the small stone bird. I watch her as she stood on tip toes to reach the small creature only when she reached it she pulled it to her chest and sobbed "Im sorry. Im so so sorry. This is all my fault." What i saw infront of me made me feel something. I had no idea what i felt about this situation. She looked so fragile sat there clutching the stone bird towards her chest. I wanted to hide her from the world in hopes of no one ever seeing her like this. I walked towards her.


End file.
